


Not Schlatt (a tubbo one shot)

by coolninjasharphegg



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolninjasharphegg/pseuds/coolninjasharphegg
Summary: A one shot about tubbo not dealing well with his presidency, and getting help with it from a friend.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Kudos: 6





	Not Schlatt (a tubbo one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> this was also written in the notes app, and very quickly. all my fics are but that's besides the point. i just think niki should be more involved in l'manburg because i love her.

tubbo looked in his mirror. today had not been a good day for him so far. he'd seen his best friend again, but in a bad situation. he was working with technoblade, the enemy, and barely even talked to tubbo. in fact, he called tubbo a monster. tubbo looked down, not wanting to look at himself anymore. tommys words replayed over and over in his head, louder and louder. then joined by his cabinet telling him how alike he is to schlatt. he didn't want to be like schlatt! schlatt executed him, in front of everyone, for treason. schlatt was evil, and he died for it. he didn't want the same to happen to him, not ever. he didn't want to turn into schlatt. he couldn't. he repeated that over and over, trying to drill it into his head. but the other voices just got louder, yelling at him, "your a monster!" "you are just like schlatt!"  
they yelled until it drowned out his own voice, and they were still getting louder. he wanted the voices to stop, to be quiet, to just shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up-  
"SHUT UP!"  
tubbo screamed outloud as he punched the mirror in front of him. his hand bled from the glass shards, but at least it was silent. no more screaming at him. no more-  
"Tubbo?!" he heard Niki yell to him. when he looked up, she was standing in his doorway, with a face full of worry.  
"tubbo what happened, i heard you scream, are you okay?" she asked him, sincerely.  
"uhm..yea. i think. I'm sorry for worrying you-" he said as niki interrupted him.  
"don't apologize! you never need to apologize. are you hurt?" tubbo quickly hid his injured hand, which didn't matter as niki instantly saw him hiding it. she gasped loudly and (softly) grabbed his hand.  
"you are! here let me help, i have bandages back at my shop, we can walk there together, okay?" she smiled warmly at him.  
"..that'd be really nice, actually. thank you niki." he said, smiling back.  
"of course tubbo. remember, you can cone to me any time you need help, ok?" she said softly.  
"ok." he responded in the same manner, feeling a lot better than he was before.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a twitter!! it's @/mcfreakinmood if you follow you get to see my art and watch me ramble about the dreamsmp, mainly ranboo.


End file.
